


【锤基】无处可逃

by DCC222



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 08:57:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCC222/pseuds/DCC222
Summary: 黑化总裁锤 X 秀场舞者基现代AU“你怎么能穿这种衣服给别人跳舞？”大概是一个基基被日的喵喵叫的故事……？养兄弟、前任设定PWP一发完





	【锤基】无处可逃

对于已经进入雨季的伦敦来说，今天的天气很平常。淅淅沥沥的雨下了一整天，直到夜色开始降临才停住，在地上留下了一个个的水洼，反射着街上的霓虹灯，好像里面藏着另外一个世界。

比起现实，水中的倒影通常要更加清澈，但也更加脆弱，一双刚从车上下来的黑色皮鞋就可以轻易的踩碎它们。这双鞋子看起来非常昂贵，不太像是能随意在水中踩踏的样子，但它们的主人却丝毫不在意。

索尔·奥丁森正站在伦敦的一个秀场前，他最近的心情不是很好，现在尤甚。

通常来说，他是一个随和的人——至少是在外表上——作为奥丁森家族的新任继承人，在媒体面前他总是有着和煦的微笑和得体的举止，半长的金色头发梳在脑后，蓝色的瞳孔甚至有着“十大最想拥有的眼睛”这样的称号。

但此刻，他却独自一人，紧抿着嘴唇，面无表情的走进了秀场。里面嘈杂的人声、不时传来的尖叫、闪烁的彩灯和扑面而来的荷尔蒙都让他的眉头皱得更紧了。

他会这样的原因只有一个：洛基·奥丁森，他的养兄弟……和前男友。

他们一直作为兄弟长大，直到三年前才被父亲老奥丁告知，原来一直朝夕相处的兄弟并没有血缘关系，这本无可厚非；但后来又发生了很多事情，他和洛基滚到了一起，然后洛基和家里大吵一架离家出走，居然杳无音讯，直到一年之后，他已经继承了奥丁的商业帝国，才利用人脉找到了他跑了整整一年的弟弟。

然而洛基居然在这种地方？穿着各种制服跳舞给别人看？

是，他的弟弟比起商科来更擅长艺术，甚至练过一段时间拉丁，但这不代表他可以——

索尔已经在侍者的指引下坐上了特等席，紧紧地盯着台上那个半裸着上身，只在胸前带了一根领带，穿着西装裤的黑发青年，眼神暗了下来。

洛基今天觉得有些不对劲，好像从刚刚上台开始，就有人一直在盯着他。当然，他知道自己是舞台上的焦点，他就是这么打算的，但今天的目光让他非常不舒服，让他感觉自己好像是被盯上的猎物。

他在这个秀场已经工作了一段时间，每晚都会有人专门来看他。近距离的舞台，身材修长脸蛋完美的舞者，性感到爆炸却丝毫不低级的表演，最近这样的秀非常流行。

除了在大厅，要是有人出得起高价，他也会到二楼的房间去单独表演。通常是女孩子居多，他会穿上她们指定的服装，牵着她们的手让她们拿下自己嘴里叼着的玫瑰，浪漫温柔，和情色毫不沾边。

他们贩卖性感和荷尔蒙，但不贩卖身体。而洛基简直就像是为此而生的，他翠绿的眼睛一旦带上氤氲的湿润，再微微一笑，任何女生都会为他捂着胸口尖叫。

不过今天，只表演了第一场，经理就告诉他二楼有人指名，这样的情况并不多见，但洛基并没有感到太奇怪。他穿上了客人要求的猫女郎服装，还带上了黑色的猫耳朵，来到了房间外。

这没什么，还有人穿过更奇怪的衣服——禁欲西装、运动系小狼狗、性感妖孽，女生们总能找到她们喜欢的那一款。

但他的手刚摸上门把，还未用力，门就突然从里面被拉开了，洛基被猛地拉了进去，还没等他反应过来，就被反剪着手压到了墙上，脸碰着冰凉的墙壁，他听到那个熟悉的声音贴在耳边响起：

“抓到你了。”

这个声音他一辈子都忘不了。

“索尔……？”

“真高兴你还记得我。”索尔压着他，鼻息喷在耳后，“你跑的够远的，弟弟。”

“我不是你弟弟，从来不是！”洛基挣扎起来，一年前的回忆冲进他的脑海，他自以为是父亲的人的全盘否定，母亲的眼泪，以及索尔——他只想离奥丁森远远的！

“对，我知道，”索尔咬住了洛基的脖颈，用体重压制着他，空闲的那只手扳过了他的脸，看着那双绿色的眼睛，“你还是我的男朋友。”

“——前，男友。我走的时候已经说得很清楚了。”洛基一声冷笑，“而且不知道是谁在听到我们不是亲兄弟之后，没过几天就把我往床上带，还……唔！”

知道自己说不过洛基的伶牙俐齿，索尔干脆堵住了那张嘴，这招通常很有效，他的弟弟腿软之后就会乖上不少。

“嗯……啊……”

捏着洛基的下颚侵入了他的口腔，索尔用舌头轻轻扫过他的牙齿，手上用力，缠上了能说会道的银舌头。

“你敢说没有诱惑我那么做？”

索尔架住已经软倒的人，让他的后背贴着自己的胸膛，咬着洛基的耳垂：“十几岁的时候你就会想着我自慰了……我都知道。”

“说实话，要不是以为你真的是亲弟弟，我可能都等不到你成年。”

“哈……变态！”

洛基有些听不下去。一年之前，他们荒唐过很长一段时间，甚至荒唐到让当了二十几年哥哥的人变成了男朋友，但那时的索尔是个温柔的情人，还会在他们第一次上床之后的清晨小心翼翼的问自己“可以当你男朋友吗？”，无论如何都不是现在这样子。

“你知道我找了你多久吗？”

索尔摸着洛基尾椎处的假猫尾，揉捏了两下被皮质衣物包裹着的屁股，把膝盖顶进了他的双腿之间。

“我不想再和你们家的人扯上关系——反正奥丁森也从来不打算承认我。”洛基的话里已经带上了颤音，索尔充满情色意味的抚摸让他不可抑制的想起那些缠绵的夜晚，膝盖还若有若无的顶弄着他的会阴，久未发泄过的性器已经有隐隐抬头的趋势。

“包括妈妈吗？”索尔压着声音问，手伸到了前面，猫女郎的衣服布料实在算不上多，他轻易的就摸上洛基裸露的胸膛。

“呜……！”胸前的凸起落入敌手，洛基往后缩了缩身子，屁股却正好撞上了身后人的某个部位，那里已经硬了起来，让他脸色一白。

“看来我必须要给你一点教训。”不知道从哪里摸出了一把小巧的匕首，索尔拿冰凉的刀刃贴着洛基的大腿根，轻轻一划，皮衣被划开一个口子，他轻易的就把那个口子拉大到露出洛基的臀瓣，然后一把搂过黑发青年的腰，把他带到房间的沙发边，按着他的后颈将洛基面朝下按在了沙发上。

“我给你准备了礼物。”索尔从沙发底拖出一个箱子，洛基看不到里面，听着叮叮当当的声音，心里升起一股不祥的预感。

“什么东西……不要！”两腿被迫分开，洛基感到索尔把什么东西挤进了他的后穴，随即把一个硬硬的圆球抵在了入口处。那些膏状物马上就被后穴里的温度所融化，一阵麻痒顺着尾椎直接传到了他的神经。索尔按下了跳蛋的开关，把它轻轻按在密穴的入口，俯下身去啃咬洛基的后颈，他知道那是他弟弟的敏感点。

药效开始发挥作用，洛基的呼吸明显急促了起来，腰也不安的扭动着，发出压抑的呜咽。

“你会喜欢的。”奥丁森的当家用一只手指缓缓把跳蛋往里面推，享受着黑发青年的挣扎，把它们尽数压制，等圆球进入了温热的甬道深处，他猛地把开关往上一推，洛基像是触电一样弹了起来，短促的叫了一声。索尔把手往前一伸，还丝毫没有受到刺激的前端已经挺立起来，将皮质的衣服顶出一个帐篷。

在前面按压了一会儿被衣服束缚的性器，索尔突然放开了怀里的人，坐到了沙发上，不断地上下拨弄着手里的开关。为客人准备的观赏沙发很是宽敞，他把两只手都放在沙发靠背上，低着头看着额头已经渗出薄汗的弟弟：“你不是会跳舞吗？让我看看你的专业素养。”

“你别后悔……嗯！”

体内泛起的情欲不断鞭笞着洛基的理智，这一年他不但没有找过别人，几乎也没有自己弄过——因为他高潮的时候总是会想起索尔那张蠢脸，就算是他也不得不承认两人在床上的契合度。

况且，他知道怎么才能挑逗的自己哥哥发疯，他深谙此道。

忍着后穴中异物的刺激，洛基背对着索尔，跨坐到了他的身上，身体向前微倾，让臀瓣恰好能若有若无的顶到他两腿之间的鼓包。房间内并没有开始放音乐，只有洛基难耐的喘息冲击着索尔的耳膜，他看着弟弟扭动着好像水蛇一般的腰肢，臀瓣在被扯坏的衣物中若隐若现，脊背挺的笔直，模拟着骑乘位性交的动作在自己身前耸动，蓝色的眸子更暗了一点。手绕到洛基前面一摸，这个小坏蛋果然已经忍不住隔着衣服，圈住自己的器官开始撸动了，他看不到洛基的表情，但是能想象到他轻咬着嘴唇，微微闭着眼不知足的模样。

“哈啊……嗯……哥哥……”

不知道是故意还是情难自禁，破碎的呻吟从黑发青年的嘴角不断溢出，扭着的腰也越来越快，还用小腿蹭着索尔的腿腹，满意的听到身后的人倒吸了一口气，还有解开皮带的声音。

“你也是这么扭给他们看的吗，嗯？”声音带上了情欲的沙哑，索尔扣着洛基的腰把他往后拉了一些，手上用力，将整个下身的衣服全部撕开，假猫尾掉了下来，索尔一把接住，捏着尾尖，双手又回到了洛基的小腹前。

“你猜呢？”索尔把他的手从自己的性器上拿开，洛基难受的把腰往前挺了挺，像是要寻找其他东西抚慰自己，但是嘴上还是不饶人，“如果他们也有你这样的大家伙——”

接下来的话被堵了回去，索尔握着他的性器往下一撸，露出了渗出液体的脆弱顶端，拿着毛茸茸的尾巴尖扫了扫失去保护的嫩肉，还重重的在小眼上按了按。

“唔嗯，把它拿走……啊！”柱身被又急又快的套弄，顶端传来从未体验过的酥麻，后穴里还有跳蛋不轻不重的震动，索尔的东西还在两瓣臀瓣之间不断摩擦……

不够，还想要更多。

洛基夹紧屁股，若有若无的摩擦着自己哥哥的性器，用一种可怜兮兮的语气说：“把里面的东西拿出来……我想要别的。”

要是之前，索尔肯定已经把他按倒，然后将自己的东西塞进了小坏蛋的后穴。但是这次，被惹得上了火的奥丁森显然没有那么容易放过到处点火的弟弟。他摸着洛基的密穴，在外面打着转，伸进了一根手指：“其实我一直没有告诉你，我还挺喜欢你在上床的时候哭的。

“什……啊呃，嗯！”

索尔把跳蛋推到最深处的软肉上，然后把开关推到了最高档，彻底的刺激让洛基几乎跳了起来，但被有力的大手按住，前面被猫尾巴骚扰着的性器也被套弄折磨，像是要把高潮从他体内榨出来一样，奥丁森的当家卖力的前后夹击替他进行自慰。

“不行了、呜……哥哥……要、要射……”

“那就射出来。”这句耳边的低语给了洛基最后的一击，他浑身一抖，听话的在索尔手里射出了白浊，整个人完全软在了他怀里。

趁着洛基高潮后的失神，索尔就着手上的精液作为润滑，把自己的器官挤进了雪白的臀瓣之间，刚把跳蛋拉出来就用力一顶，收获了弟弟一声小小的哭腔。

“你……！我才刚、刚射……呜呜……”

用另一只手握着洛基，引导他去摸两人正渐渐结合的地方，索尔咬着他的耳垂：“头上的那对猫耳朵真像是真的，很衬你。”

“你也很衬金毛的耳朵……慢点、啊哈……”

已经被手指和道具操到温软的后穴没费太大的力气就含住了索尔的茎身，深度的结合让两人都发出一阵喘息，分开了洛基两条修长的腿，索尔向上挺着胯，开始用力操干起来。听着弟弟带着哭腔的呜咽渐渐拔高，他又扳过了洛基的脸开始吻他，已经被操出生理性泪水的绿色眼睛一闭，睫毛上颤颤巍巍的眼泪就落了下来。

洛基当然知道怎么挑逗他，但他也知道怎么能让洛基尖叫着高潮。

刚才从后穴中扯出的跳蛋又贴上了洛基的囊袋，低档位的轻轻震动让那两颗圆球可怜的颤着，黑发青年射过的器官又抬起头来。他用力往后坐着自己哥哥的性器，绞紧内壁，过多的快感像是电流一样鞭挞着他的神经，被迫摸着交合处的手指感受着性器大开大合的进进出出，甚至能摸到被带出的软肉，整个沙发都被摇晃的快散架，“正被哥哥操着”这个认知正不断从他体内逼出更多淫液。

感觉到洛基的大腿根在无意识的抽搐，索尔把跳蛋一丢，整个大手又覆上了身前人的性器，揉着囊袋，慢慢撸动，随即猛地掐住了根部。

“放、放开！”

被限制高潮的感觉让洛基夹紧了屁股，索尔当然会更爽，但他暂时不打算说。

只有在被做到神志不清的时候，这个从小鬼点子就多的弟弟才不会又想出令他更加气结的主意。

“你现在不是一只小猫咪吗？叫两声来听听。”

“……不……呜啊！”

胸前再一次被蹂躏，索尔不断的狠狠撞击他体内最脆弱的点，又立起指甲抠挖着小眼，三处的快感全部汇聚到下腹，越是对限制高潮感到恐惧，洛基就越是忍不住射精的冲动。

“喵、喵呜……”实在无法扳开索尔的手，洛基只有小声的迎合他无理的要求。

“什么？我听不到。”

“让我射……喵喵……呜……求、求你了，我忍不住，求求你，哥哥……”

带着哭腔的喵喵叫让索尔在他体内的性器又涨大了一圈，洛基只听到一声低吼，索尔把自己从他里面抽了出来，一个翻身把他丢到沙发里，拉起他的腿，半跪在沙发上，又把性器插进了他的后穴。

“你真的是、呃啊！一个祸害……”

像是要把洛基操进沙发里，索尔火热的喘息粗鲁又性感，他看着自己弟弟泪眼朦胧的绿色眸子，不管不顾的大力抽插着：“你哪儿都去不了，你无处可逃……我的弟弟。”

最后高潮来临时，他用自己的唇舌吞下了洛基拔高的呻吟，激烈的与他缠吻，像是要把怀里的人拆吃入腹。

最后坠入黑暗之前，他只记得自己抱紧了他。

看着高潮过后的索尔摊倒在自己身上，洛基平复了一下第二次射精的喘息，才把他推开，让他半躺在沙发上。性器从后穴里滑出来的感觉让他心里一抖，黏腻的液体从股间留下来，不知道是精液还是自己的淫水。

“射的真够多的……”

他把头上的猫耳朵拿下来，轻轻用指腹摩挲着索尔毫无知觉的唇。

从索尔坐到舞台下的第一秒种起，洛基就看见他了——当然，他的气场那么强大，金发那么耀眼，怎么可能注意不到呢？

一年的时光，索尔的头发变得更短了。他既然已经有闲心来找自己，说明他已经基本掌管了奥丁森。

才一年……比想象的短。

洛基忍着腰间的酸麻走到门边，捡起了掉在地上的小小瓶子。这是他刚进房间就丢在地上的催眠香氛，现在已经挥发干净，不会留下一丝痕迹，他自己当然是早就吃过解药的。

在激情中感受不到，一旦高潮之后的疲惫感袭来，就算是奥丁森也没办法抵御药物带来的睡意。

把小瓶子随意的捏在手上，洛基将身上不成样子的猫女郎衣服脱下，擦了擦自己的身子，从沙发背后的暗格里取出早就准备好的衣服。

既然被找到了，他就必须离开这里。作为“洛基·奥丁森”度过的虚假人生已经结束，之后的日子他需要为自己而活。

他当然是喜欢和索尔做爱的，不过……

再次用手抚上索尔线条利落的脸颊，洛基轻轻的说：

“你知道有一句话是怎么说的吗？哥哥——”

“——如果你想永远拥有什么东西，只有一种办法……”

打开二楼的窗子，洛基一跃而下，像一只灵巧的黑猫，巧妙的融于夜色，让人再也无迹可寻。

“……那就是失去它。”

当然，我等着你再次找到我，如果那一天终将到来。


End file.
